Schatten
by san anabon
Summary: Dumbledore schickt Snape nach Durmstrang. Dort sieht er sich mit einer bisher unbekannten Herausforderung konfrontiert. Pairing mag ich noch nicht verraten...ihr dürft gespannt sein....
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Alles was ihr aus den HP Büchern kennt gehört J. Rowling. Ich mache das zum Spaß und will kein geld damit verdienen.

HP 6 & 7 sind nur teilweise berücksichtigt. Das Pairing sag ich noch nicht, aber kein Slash. Rating M für spätere Kapitel. Würd mich sehr über Rückmeldungen freuen. Gerne auch kontruktive Kritik.

Nun viel Spaß beim Lesen...

Schatten

Kapitel 1

Müde sah Severus den letzten Schülern hinterher, wie sie schwatzend und kichernd seinen Klassenraum verließen. Als die Kinderstimmen im Flur endlich leiser wurden, atmete er tief durch und ließ seine Bücher in der Tasche verschwinden.

_Wieder geschafft_ dachte er halb erleichtert halb ernüchtert.

Schon morgen würde er wieder dieselbe Schlacht zu schlagen haben und übermorgen auch.

Er konnte diesen Kampf niemals gewinnen. Es waren weniger die Schüler oder der Lehrstoff, welche ihm das tägliche Gefühl der Niederlage vermittelten, es war sein Leben an sich.

Er schob den frustrierenden Gedanken beiseite und machte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledore, der ihn aus irgendeinem Grund in sein Büro bestellt hatte.

Seine Füße fühlten sich an als würden sie in schweren Betonschuhen stecken, als er in das Büro schlurfte.

„Ah Severus, schön, dass Du da bist"

Dumbledore blickte leise lächelnd von seinem Schreibtisch auf.

Snape brummte so etwas wie einen Gruß und setzte sich unaufgefordert.

Es herrschte einige Sekunden Stille, in denen Dumbledore Snape eingehend betrachtet, so dass dieser unsicher auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rückte.

_Immer noch ein Meister in Selbstdisziplin _ging es Dumbledore durch den Kopf.

„Ich habe Dich herbestellt..." begann Dumbledor schließlich „weil ich dich fragen möchte, ob du bereit wärst unsere Schule auf dem diesjährigen Zauberschulkongress zu vertreten?"

Snape ließ die angehaltenen Luft schlagartig aus seinen Lungen entweichen. Eine unangenehme Erleichterung durchrieselte ihn. Die Frage berührte nichts in ihm was ihm gefährlich werden könnte.

Er sah Dumbledore gleichgültig an und antwortete mit Schulterzucken:

„Wenn Du der Meinung bist, dass ich der Richtige dafür bin."

Dumbledore lächelt mit einer Spur von Traurigkeit darin.

„Ja das denke ich"

Er wird dieses Jahr in Durmstrang stattfinden und du bist ohne Zweifel der Mann mit den besten Verbindungen..."

Weiter kam Dumbledore nicht. Snapes Augen flackerten zwischen Unsicherheit und leiser Wut.

„Warum ich Direktor?" fragte er mit erzwungener Beherrschung.

Dumbledore nickte langsam.

„Ja ich dachte mir, dass der Ort dir unangenehm sein würde, aber keiner der anderen Lehrer ist besser für einen Aufendhalt dort gewappnet als du. Und dir würde eine Abwechslung gut tun."

Mit einem angedeuteten Seufzen schüttelte Snape langsam den Kopf, auf eine Art, die Dumbledore klar machte, dass Snape sich in sein Schicksal ergab.

„Vertrau mir" sagte er aufmunternd „Es wird dir keine Probleme bereiten unsere Schule angemessen zu vertreten. Es geht um dein Spezialthema"

Dumbledore hielt inne und versuchte herauszufinden, welche Reaktion diese Ankündigung bei Snape hervorrief. Aber Snape sah ihn nur teilnahmslos an.

„Die Frage ist inwieweit die dunklen Künste in die Lehrpläne aufgenommen werden sollten"

Zufrieden registrierte Dumledore ein feines Zucken von Snapes Stirnfalte.

„Wie du selbst weißt, scheint grad die Ignoranz dieser dunklen Seite in vielen Schülern

die Neugier zu wecken. Auf der Suche nach Verständnis geraten sich nur allzu oft in die Fänge sehr fragwürdiger Lehrer, die bis heute leider die einzige Informationsquelle auf diesem Gebiet sind."

Dumbledore war sich der Brisanz seiner Worte sehr bewusst. Snapes Gesicht blieb jedoch regungslos.

„Die Frage ist, ob es nicht sinnig wäre, Schüler von vertrauenswürdigen Lehrer in die Thematik einführen zu lassen, damit sie den Reiz des Revolutionären und Unbekannten verliert."

„Du willst jugendlichen Zauberern ernstlich ein Werkzeug in die Hand geben ihre Machtfantasien zu verwirklichen?" fragte Snape mit kalter Stimme.

Dumbledore fröstelte. Er konnte nur ahnen, was in seinem Gegenüber vor sich ging.

Provokant antwortete er „Du wirst niemanden seine Machtfantasien nehmen, indem du die dunklen Künste verschweigst. Wer es wirklich will, wird einen Weg zu ihnen finden. Das beste Beispiel dafür ist unser Tom. Diese Wahl fällt dann aber aus Unwissenheit heraus. Sie wählen so und so. Sollen sie nicht wissen was sie tun?"

Snape sah Dumbledore reglos an.

„Du willst, dass ich _diese_ Position für unsere Schule vertrete?" fragte er leicht ungläubig.

Dumbledore hob die Augenbraun.

„Was denkst du? „

Wer, wenn nicht du sollte die Antwort dieser Frage kennen?

Auch ein Grund, warum ich keinen Lehrer zu dieser Tagung schicken möchte, der die dunklen Künste nur aus Märchenbüchern kennt. Das würde unsere Argumente wenig überzeugend machen. Denk darüber nach Severus. Wir werden unseren Standpunkt noch mit den Kollegen zu diskutieren haben."

Snape nickte knapp „Werde ich allein reisen?"

„Was unsere Kollegen angeht ja"

mit einem samtenen Lächeln fügte er noch hinzu: „wenn deine Partnerin sich für die eisige Wildnis am Ende der Welt Urlaub nehmen möchte, kannst du sie selbstverständlich gerne mitnehmen."

Wieder blieb Dumbledores freundschaftliches Lächeln unbeantwortete und versickerte in der Stille des Raumes.

„Gut!...Dann kann ich dich morgen auf der Lehrerversammlung offiziell als unseren Vertreter bezeichnen!?

Es war weniger einen Frage als eine Feststellung.

„Damit wäre der offizielle Teil deines Besuchs hier erledigt."

Snape war schon aufgestanden und auf dem Weg zur Tür als Dumbledore noch leise hinzusetzte:

„Ich wünschte, du würdest mit mir reden Severus"

„Das tue ich doch" Snape sah ihn kurz abschätzig an, nickte kurz zum Abschied und verschwand durch die Tür.

_Seine Schauspielkünste werden ihn nicht retten._

Dumbledore starrte noch lange versonnen auf die geschlossenen Tür bevor er sich wieder seinem Schreibtisch zuwandte.

Snape rauschte den Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet durch die Gänge in Richtung Kerker.

Ginny und Hermine saßen auf einem Fenstersims und waren in ein Gespräch vertieft als Snape um die Ecke bog.

Ginny unterbrach ihren Satz abrupt und folgte mit den Augen Hermines fixiertem Blick. Ein kaum merklicher Rotschimmer huschte über ihre Wangen. Schnell wandte sie sich wieder dem Fenster zu.

„Snape!" flüsterte sie.

Sie wagte nicht hochzusehen, bevor ein Luftschwall sie passiert hatte.

Hermine starrte ihm nach. Er schien sie nicht bemerkt zu haben.

„Ach er ist einfach so was von sexy" hauchte Hermine gedehnt.

„Hermine!" zischte Ginny scharf. „Er ist unser Lehrer- und vergeben! "

„Na und?" gab Hermine aufmüpfig zurück „träumen darf man ja wohl, oder!"

Ginny sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Du solltest von deinem Freund träumen!"

„Pffft" machte Hermine.

„Wenn ich nur mal privat mit ihm reden könnte, würd ich ihm schon den Kopf verdrehen." sagte Hermine spitz .

„...aber er blockt ja jedes Gespräch ab"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf „Es ist aussichtslos..." sie zögerte, und färbte sich wieder leicht rot

„ Oh Mann, wenn ich an letzte Stunde denke, wird mir immer noch schlecht.

Das war so peinlich. Er muss es einfach bemerkt haben. Ich hab nur noch die Hoffnung, dass er es gewöhnt ist, wenn die Schüler zu zittern und zu stottern anfangen, wenn er sie anspricht."

Ginny schüttelte sich unwillkürlich bei der unangenehmen Erinnerung.

„Ich glaube auf die Hoffnung brauchst du nicht bauen. Deine Gesichtsfarbe war überdeutlich"

Hermine grinste. „..Was denkst du, wie er wohl im Bett ist?"

Ginny sah sie entsetzt an. „Das kannst du dich nicht ernsthaft fragen! ."

„Und ob ich das kann- sehr interessante Frage!"

Ginny schaute wieder demonstrativ aus dem Fenster. Ich habe seine Frau letztes Jahr gesehen. Sie war in seinem Büro, als ich ihm die Alraunen von Poppy bringen sollte. Ich glaube er fragt sich heute noch, warum es mir so peinlich war, das Grünzeug da abzuliefern"

Hermine verzog das Gesicht „Was interessiert mich seine blöde Frau. Wenn er mich nur richtig kennen würde, würde er sie stehen lassen!"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf „Du bist völlig verrückt Herm! Komm, wir müssen los, ich hab keine Lust bei Mc Gon zu spät zu kommen.

Snape zog sich derweilen seinen Umhang über die Schultern und trat an den Kamin seines Büros um sich auf den Heimweg zu machen.

tbc..?


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

So, hier ist Kapitel Nr. 2.

Kapitel 2 - Seren

Er war allein im Haus. Er wusste es sofort, als er aus dem Kamin in Spinners End stieg. Er könnte die Anwesenheit seiner Partnerin immer fühlen, auch wenn sie lautlos in einem der anderen Räume sein würde .

Aber heute fühlte er sie nicht. Er klopfte sich den Staub von den Hosen und ließ Tasche und Mantel auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen.

Ihm war kalt. Nicht wirklich körperlich, mehr innerlich.

Er mochte die Einsamkeit. Insofern genoss er die leere Stille im Raum. Andererseits wusste er nur zu gut , dass diese Leere nichts mit dem Haus zu tun hatte. Sie wohnte in ihm. Sie war auch da, wenn er sich durch Menschenmassen drängte.

Das machtlose Gefühl ihr ausgeliefert zu sein, niemals davor fliehen zu können, lies ihn frösteln.

Er lies sie in einen Sessel fallen und griff eine dampfende Kaffeetasse aus der leeren Luft. Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu seiner Dienstreise.

_Eine interessante Frage_ dachte er. Wie die anderen Lehrer wohl darüber dachten.

Ein spöttische Lächeln schlich sich über sein Gesicht.. Es verschwand sofort wieder als der Gedanke, dass er Durmstrang wiedersehen würde die Oberhand gewann. Mit einem Schauer erinnerte er sich an das dunkle kalte Gemäuer in der weiten unzähmbaren Wildnis.

_Unzähmbar wie die dunklen Künste_ Severus seufzte innerlich.

Er blickte auf. Gleich würde Rauch im Kamin aufsteigen. Er fühlte es immer, wenn sie sich nährte. Und tatsächlich loderten die grünen Flammen in der nächsten Sekunde auf und Seren stieg aus der Asche.

Sie brauchte nicht extra zum Sessel zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass Severus anwesend war. Sie lächelte ihm einen Gruß zu. Severus Augen verfolgten sie durch den Raum zur Garderobe. Ihre schwarzen glatten Haare fielen ihr bis auf die Hüften und hüllten sie ein wie ein glänzender Schleier.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Na, wie war dein Tag?" fragte sie ihn warm.

Severus hasste diese Frage, sagte aber nichts sondern nickte nur stumm.

„Du bist ja wieder gesprächig heut.." Trotz des angedeuteten Vorwurfs hatte Serens Stimme etwas neckendes an sich.

Severus holte einmal tief Luft

„Ich werde nächstes Wochenende zwei Tage verreist sein.. Dumbledore schickt mich nach Durmstrang auf die Zauberschulenkonferenz"

Seren hielt auf ihrem Weg aus dem Zimmer innen und drehte sich überrascht um.

„Durmstrang- bist du dir sicher, dass du das tun willst?"

„Viele Wahlmöglichkeiten hat mir der Direktor nicht gelassen" entgegnete Snape mit einem leicht bitteren Unterton.

Seren starrte ihn an, nickte dann aber nur und verließ den Raum.

Severus nippte an seinem Kaffee. Seren würde mit ihm essen wollen. Er wünschte er hätte Hunger.

Er wusste, sie versuchte alles um ihn aufzuheitern. Aber er machte es ihr schwer, viel zu schwer. Er machte sich Vorwürfe deshalb, konnte es aber einfach nicht ändern. Er sah ihre warmherzige Sorge um ihn, wusste wie sehr sie ihn stützte, doch er konnte ihr nichts davon zurück geben.

Seren wirbelte zurück ins Zimmer, was ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.

„Isst du mit mir?" Seren sah ihn fragend an.

Snape nickte. Er würde sich ein paar Bissen herunter würgen. Das war er ihr einfach schuldig.

Seren klatschte in die Hände und auf dem Tisch in der Zimmermitte erschienen verschiedene Speisen.

Während des Essens versuchte er Serens Fragen zu dem Kongress nicht allzu gleichgültig zu beantworten und rang sich hin und wieder sogar ein Lächeln ab.

„Und?" Würde es dir besser dabei gehen, wenn ich mitkommen würde?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ändert nichts an der Situation"

Seren lächelte verzeihend. „ Nun, wirklich wild darauf mitzukommen bin ich auch nicht."

Sie kannte Severus direkte Art und konnte damit leben. Es war ihr lieber, als wenn er ihr etwas vorspielen würde. Nie brauchte sie hinter seinen Worten nach versteckten Botschaften zu suchen. Er sagte was er meinte.

Etwas mitleidig betrachtete sie ihn. Er aß nicht mehr und blickte gedankenverloren auf seinen leeren Teller.

Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes war der Tisch wieder leer und Snape schreckte hoch.

Später saßen sie vor dem Kamin und lasen. Zumindest Seren las, während Severus seit Minuten ein und dieselbe Seite seines Buches anstarrte.

„Ich will es ihr sagen- aber wie...sie KANN es nicht verstehen." Er wollte nicht zu dieser verdammten Tagung. Er hatte Angst vor diesem Ort. Er war immer allein, aber dort würde er einsam sein.

Ein kalter Hauch schien seine Arme hoch zukriechen als er an seinen letzten Aufendhalt in dieser Schule dachte.

Es war noch zu Voldemorts Zeiten gewesen. Zum Schluss war der dunkle Lord sich seiner Sache so sicher gewesen, dass er Todessertreffen offiziell veranstaltete - in Durmstrang.

Severus hatte diesen Ort vom ersten Augenblick an gehasst. Es gab keinen wirklichen Grund für die tiefen Angst, die ihn in diesem Land befiel. Zumindest kannte er ihn nicht.

Vielleicht war es die Wildheit und Unberechenbarkeit, des Landes als auch der Menschen. Er verstand beides nicht. Er hasste es, wenn er etwas nicht verstand. Er konnte scharfsinnig denken, brillant kombinieren und kannte jeden Winkel des menschliches Verstandes. Seine Kunst lag im genauen Beobachten und genauen Handeln. Wo aber der Verstand und die Rationalität aufhörten, verließen ihn seine Künste und Erfahrungen. Er war machtlos etwas Unberechenbarem ausgeliefert.

Durmstrang war genau das gewesen. Dort wurden Künste praktiziert, die niemals in Büchern aufgeschrieben worden waren und deren Logik jenseits von Hogwarts Welt lag. Schon die Schüler des ersten Schuljahres hatten dort ausschließlich nonverbal gezaubert, und ab dem dritten Schuljahr waren den Schüler im Unterricht sogar die Zauberstäbe untersagt.

In Hogwarts wurden Technik und Logik vermittelt. Akkurate Anwendung von Sprüchen und Rezepten verbunden mit Selbstbeherrschung und Gedankenkontrolle würden einem Schüler in Hogwarts immer gute Noten bescheren.

In Durmstrang aber war ein Schüler mit nichts als Logik und Technik verloren. Keine fertigen Zaubersprüche wurden den Schülern serviert.

Tief in den Abgründen der menschlichen Psyche und in den eisigen Weiten des rauen Landes hatte schon so mancher Schüler dort sein Leben oder seinen Verstand verloren.

Snape konnte nur ahnen, wie der Unterricht aussehen mochte, um den Schülern die Dinge zu vermitteln, die er dort gesehen hatte.

Er wollte Seren nicht damit belasten. Sie würde seine Angst nicht verstehen können. Er wusste, sie würde ihm helfen wollen, wüsste sie von seinen Sorgen. Doch sie konnte es nicht. Er hasste es, wenn er die Verzweiflung auf ihrem Gesicht mit ansehen musste, wenn sie feststellte, dass sie ihm mit etwas nicht helfen konnte. Nein...durch diese Sache musste er allein durch.

Er blickte von seinem Buch auf und sah Seren an.

Sie half ihm so sehr. Sie hatte ihn nach Voldemorts Tod wieder unter die Lebenden geholt. Er hatte sie in St. Mungos kennengerlernt. Sie war dort Krankenschwester und bis heute war er sich nicht sicher, ob er in ihren Augen je den Patientenstatus verloren hatte. Sie war ihm näher als je ein Mensch ihm gewesen war. Er wusste, dass sie ihn mit all seiner Vergangenheit ohne wenn und aber akzeptierte. Aber verstehen, da war er sich sicher, würde sie ihn niemals können. Dafür fehlten ihr einfach die Erfahrungen.

Er fühlte sich schuldig. Sie gab ihm so viel, doch er konnte ihr nichts geben. Er war froh, dass sie ein eigenes, selbstständiges Leben führte, denn er konnte ihr weder einen wirklich festen Platz in seinem Leben geben, noch konnte er sie in irgendeiner Form stützen.

Ein samtenes Lächeln schlich sich in seinen Züge. Sie hatte ihm beigebracht, was „stützen" überhaupt bedeutet. Vermutlich hatte er diesen Begriff in seinem Leben als Spion nicht gekannt. Seren hatte ihm zugehört und er hatte gelernt zu reden. Seren hatte ihm trotzdem er sie viel zurückgewiesen hatte, niemals ein schlechtes Gewissen gemacht. Sie war eine Freundin, wie er sie sich immer in Lilly gewünscht hatte.

Er stand auf und setzte sich dicht neben sie auf das Sofa.

Seren hob den Kopf und sah in verwirrt an.

„Was ist?"

„Nichts" flüsterte er und schluckte einen Klos im Hals runter. Sanft strich er ihr über den Arm.

Mit einem Ruck richtete sich Seren auf und legt das Buch beiseite.

„Was ist mit Dir, du bist heute ziemlich seltsam"

Es gab keine Worte für das, was mit ihm los war. Er lies ihren Arm los.

„Nichts, ich habe..." Severus brach den begonnenen Satz ab.

Seren lies zwei gefüllte Weingläser herausschweben und reichte eines davon Severus. Er sah sie entgeistert an. Er war nicht wirklich in Stimmung für einen romantischen Abend, angelte sich das Weinglas aber aus reinem Pflichtgefühl aus der Luft.

Seren lächelte. Severus schauderte dabei.

Er ahnte was hinter diesem Lächeln und dem Wein steckte. Und richtig...

Wenige Minuten später saß Seren dicht neben ihm und begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Sanft hielt er ihre Hand fest.

„Seren...ich bin müde, und..."

„Ich kann dich wieder wach machen..." fiel sie ihm verführerisch ins Wort.

Er sah ihr in die blitzenden Augen und wusste, dass nur eine beherzte Aktion ihn jetzt noch retten konnte.

Entschieden schob er sie zur Seite und stemmte sich vom Sofa hoch.

„Es tun mir leid" murmelte er und verließ beinahe fluchtartig das Zimmer

Seren starrte ihm nach und leerte das Weinglas in einem Zug.

Sie nahm es ihm nicht wirklich übel, auch wenn sie Mühe hatte die eigene Frustration niederzukämpfen. _Er hatte eben viel um die Ohren._

Noch lange lag sie an diesem Abend wach neben ihm im Bett und lauschte seinen unruhigen Schlafgeräuschen.

Sie war sich darüber im Klaren, dass Teile von Severus ihr immer unerklärlich bleiben würden. Und sie wusste, dass er dies wusste. Nein schlimmer, er fühlte es.

Sie spürte, wie er versuchte sie nicht zu ängstigen, indem er über bestimmte Dinge nicht sprach.

Es war nicht seine Todesservergangenheit, die sie fürchtete. Lange hatten sie über jedes seiner grausigen Erlebnisse gesprochen und jeden einzigen seiner einsamen Tage hatte sie mit ihm noch einmal durchlitten.

Es waren vielmehr Dinge der Gegenwart. Sie ahnte, dass genau diese Dinge in Durmstrang erneut an die Oberfläche gespült werden würden. Sie spürte seine Angst davor.

Seine Angst seinen mühsam erkämpften inneren Frieden mit ihr wieder zu verlieren...sie zu verlieren.

Seren lächelte still. Nein, er würde sie nicht verlieren. Sie würde versuchen alles an ihm zu verstehen, was da noch kommen sollte.

Trotz dieses zuversichtlichen Gedanken schlichen sich nagende Zweifel aus ihrem Unterbewusstsein zu Tage. So sehr Severus sich auch bemühte ihr gerecht zu werden, niemals würde sie zu seiner Welt gehören... doch wer konnte das schon von sich behaupten?.

**tbc**

**Soooo, dass nächste Kapitel heißt dann Hermine ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3- Hermine

**Kapitel 3- Hermine**

Severus konnte das unangenehme Schweigen beinahe körperlich fühlen. McGonagall fand als Erste ihre Sprache wieder, während der Rest des Lehrkörpers Dumbledore noch immer entsetzt anstarrte.

„Albus, du kannst unmöglich diese Position zum Thema „dunkle Magie" haben." Minervas Hände krallten sich nervös umeinander, während sie um ihre Fassung rang.

„Nun, ich fürchte, Hogwarts ist die einzige Zauberschule, die sich diesem Thema so konsequent verschließt...und unglücklicher Weise war es trotzdem unsere Schule, die Tom Riddle, Malfoy, Crabbe, Lestrange und ..Severus hervorgebracht hat, und nicht Durmstrang"

„Durmstrang kann sich nicht rühmen, schließlich ist Grindelwald in ihren Hallen erzogen worden" fiel Minerva ihm ins Wort.

Dumbledore hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ja das ist richtig, aber als Grindelwald in Durmstrang zur Schule ging, gab es dort noch keine Fächer, die sich mit dunkler Magie beschäftigten. Diese wurden erst lange nach Grindelwald eingeführt, viele davon von Karkaroff „.

Minerva presste die Lippen aufeinander und sah hilfesuchend zu den anderen Lehrern.

Da Keiner sich zu Wort meldete, fuhr Dumbledore fort:

„Es geht nicht darum, die schwarze Magie zu verherrlichen, wie es in Durmstrang zu manchen Zeiten geschehen ist, sondern darum aus ihren Geheimnissen keinen Kult zu machen. Es geht um reine Wissensvermittlung. In der Theorie natürlich."

„Diese Meinung, Direktor..." begann Snape etwas schleppend „...kann ich nur unterstützen."

„Aber Severus, gerade du müsstest es doch besser wissen" ereiferte sich McGonagall mit hochrotem Gesicht.

Snape blickte sie lange an, bevor er antwortete „...Ja ich denke, ich weiß es besser als die meisten hier im Raum und _deshalb _werde ich genau diese Position auf dem Zauberschulkongress vertreten, und mich dafür einsetzte, dass auch andere Schule dies bei der Gestaltung ihrer Lehrpläne bedenken.

Ich denke, dies ist der beste Weg einen neuen Voldemort in Zukunft zu verhindern."

Severus hielt inne und schien nach Worten zu suchen bevor er fortfuhr

„Es ist nicht das Wissen, was ihn zu einem grausamen Menschen gemacht hat, sondern sein Leben. Es war die unmenschliche Ethik von Meropes Vater, der den Grundstein für Tom Riddle gelegt hat.

Und diese Ethik konnte nur über Generationen weitergeben werden, weil bestimmte Kreise das Monopol über bestimmtes Wissen hatten, und das Wissen über Macht und Tod nur in Verbindung mit dieser entsprechenden Ethik zu haben war."

Severus schlug kurz die Augen nieder und schluckte, als müsse er sich von einem unangenehmen Geschmack befreien.

Die anderen Lehrer blickten ihn erstaunt an.

Es war einer der sehr seltenen Momente, in denen Snape erahnen ließ, was ihn in seinem Leben selbst angetrieben hatte. Die Tatsache, dass er sich dazu durchringen konnte, zeigte, wie wichtig ihm die Angelegenheit zu sein schien.

„...Es ist an der Zeit dies zu ändern" beendete Snape das beinahe andächtige Schweigen leise.

Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände

„ Ich denke, damit setzten wir uns für ein Ziel ein, welche Hogwarts würdig ist. "

Minerva schien nachdenklich zu sein, während Madam Sprout und Madam Houch etwas abwesend wirkten. Dies war offensichtlich nicht ihre Interessengebiet.

„Dann zu Punkt zwei.

In Verbindung mit dem Zauberschulkongress ist es üblich, dass sich auch die Schulsprecher zu einem Erfahrungsaustausch treffen."

Severus Kopf schoss in Dumbledores Richtung. Seine eben noch vorhandene Selbstzufriedenheit verschwand abrupt .

„Deshalb würde ich vorschlagen, dass Miss Granger Severus nach Durmstrang begleitet.

Ich denke es gibt keinen Schüler, der Hogwarts besser vertreten könnte als sie.

Eine außerordentlich begabte Hexe ...und muggelgeboren"

Severus verschlug es die Sprache. Der Direktor konnte unmöglich vorhaben, ihn mit einer 18 jährigen pubertierenden Hexe nach Durmstrang zu schicken.

Natürlich war ihm nicht entgangen, dass er seit Beginn des Schuljahres besonders von den Hexen der Abschlussklasse oft mit träumerischen zuweilen anzüglichen Blicken verfolgt wurde.

Die durch Potter an die Öffentlichkeit gelangte Geschichte über seine Liebe zu Lilly und der entgültige Beweis, dass er immer treu an Dumbledores Seite gestanden hatte, schienen ihn zum ultimativen Anschwärmobjekt zu machen.

Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, was in den Köpfen der Mädchen vorging. Ihm wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken, sich zwei Tage lang aus nächster Nähe damit konfrontiert zu sehen.

„Direktor, wenn sie erlauben... gibt es nicht eine ...weniger nervtötende Alternative?" fragte er so unschuldig wie möglich.

Dumbledore jedoch schmunzelte nur und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Es wäre ein wahrer Verlust sie nicht dabei zu haben."

Mit ein wenig Stolz fügte er hinzu:

„...schließlich muss man auch ein wenig von seinem Tafelsilber herumzeigen, wenn man andere von seiner Position überzeugen will."

Damit schien das Thema für Dumbledore erledigt, denn er erhob sich und nickte den Lehrern einen Abschiedsgruss zu.

Wildes Getuschel erhob sich, doch Severus hörte es nicht mehr.

Mit einem sehr unangenehmen Gefühl im Magen begab er sich auf den Weg in seine Klassenräume.

Es war ihm im Grunde immer egal gewesen, was seine Schülerinnen über ihn dachten, weil er konsequent Abstand zu ihnen hielt.

Insgeheim hoffte er aber, dass Hermine nicht wie ihre Freundin Ginny zu seinen Verehrerinnen zählte.

_Natürlich nicht, sie ist eine schlaue Hexe. Nie würde sie ihren Verstand so weit verlieren, dass sie anfing für einen Lehrer zu schwärmen_.

Da war er sich ganz sicher.

„Nein!- Ich fall in Ohnmacht! Oh mein Gott Mine, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie neidisch ich auf dich bin" Ginny stand kurz vor einem Herzkasper.

Hermine lächelte, wie eine Spinne, die ihr Opfer bereits im Netz hat.

„Ja das wär ich auch" gurrte sie selbstgefällig.

„Und er hat wirklich gesagt, dass ihr beide _allein_ reist? Ginnys Gesicht war rot angelaufen. Sie rang mit ihrer Selbstbeherrschung, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

Sie liebte ihn und hätte die Welt dafür gegeben, nur einen Nachmittag mit ihm zu verbringen.

Dass nun Hermine ganze zwei Tage mit ihm verbringen würde, war schon schlimm genug. Viel schlimmer aber war der Gedanke, dass es Hermine tatsächlich gelingen könnte Snape zu verführen. Ginny konnte und wollte diesen Gedanke nicht zu Ende denken. Sie würde Hermine dafür hassen.

Snape hatte soviel Leid erlebt und schien nun endlich mit seiner Partnerin ein wenig Frieden gefunden zu haben.

Sie kämpfte das aufwallende Gefühl der Eifersucht nieder. Hermine konnte das nicht einfach aus einer Laune heraus zerstören wollen.

„Hermine, bitte tu das nicht...versuch es nicht mal...BITTE.." hörte sie sich plötzlich flüstern.

Hermine sah sie entgeistert an.

„Du bist doch nur eifersüchtig. Aber das wär ich auch. Ich werde ihn ja zu nichts zwingen, was er nicht will.

Aber komm schon, welcher Mann in seinem Alter würde schon nein sagen, wenn eine Achtzehnjährige ihm zu Füßen liegt? " fragte sie grinsend.

„Hermine!" Ginny sah nun ernsthaft entsetzt aus. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

Hermine stutzte. „Warum sollte ich das nicht ernst meinen. Er ist volljährig, ich bin volljährig, ich finde ihn anziehend...und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er auch mich anziehend findet. Wo liegt das Problem?

Hey, gönn ihm doch auch mal etwas Spaß."

Hermine versuchte Ginny zu beruhigen, doch die dachte nicht daran sich beruhigen zu lassen. Mit offenem Mund sah sie Hermine an. Ganz langsam löste sich eine Träne aus ihrem Auge und kullerte ihre erhitze Wange herunter.

„Lass ihm doch einfach seinen Frieden..." hauchte sie verzweifelt, drehte sich um und ließ Hermine im leeren Klassenzimmer stehen.

Am Samstag Morgen standen sowohl Hermine als auch Snape reisefertig vor Dumbledores Bürotür.

Der Direktor hatte ihnen einen Portschlüssel bestellt, der sie so dicht wie möglich an Durmstrang heranbringen würde.

Leider war das nicht besonders dicht. Sie würden noch hundert Kilometer auf einem Besen zurücklegen müssen, weil Durmstrang diese riesige Sicherheitszone besaß, in der weder apparieren funktionierte, noch Portschlüssel oder Flohnetzwerke zu gebrauchen waren.

Die letzten zehn Kilometer mussten sie sogar zu Fuß gehen, da der Luftraum über Durmstrang keinerlei Flugobjekte tragen würde.

„Kommt rein meine Lieben" bat Dumbledore sie zur Tür hinein.

„Wie ich sehe, seid ihr gut vorbereitet und ich kann euch nur noch Glück wünschen. Auf dass die Positionen und Qualitäten von Horwards gut vertreten sein werden."

Mit einer einladenden Bewegung wies er auf eine Kaffeekanne auf seinem Schreibtisch.

Snape trat vor und hielt seine Hand knapp über die Kanne und sah Hermine herausfordernd an. Diese lächelte ihm auf eine Weise an, die all seine Hoffnungen bezüglich ihrer Klugheit zusammensinken ließ.

Hermine trat neben ihn- viel zu dicht neben ihn- griff nach Snapes Arm und senkte ihre Hand auf Snapes Hand, was sie beide gleichzeitig die Kanne berühren ließ.

Vor den sehr erstaunten Augen Dumbledores lösten sich die beiden in Luft auf.

**tbc**

**Auch das nächste Kapitel wird wieder einen Frauennamen haben...**

**Es würde mich wirklich brennend interessieren, wie ihr die Geschichte findet.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4 – Anastasia

Kapitel 4 – Anastasia

„Haben Sie völlig den Verstand verloren?" donnerte Snapes sehr ärgerliche Stimme an Hermines Ohren, während sie um ihr Gleichgewicht kämpfte. Sie spürte noch seiner Nähe nach. Nur wenige Sekunden lang hatte sie seinen Geruch einatmen und seine Wärme spüren können. Sie war sich sicher nie etwas intensiveres erlebt zu haben.

Er hatte sie, kaum das sie den Portschlüssen losgelassen hatte, grob von sich gestoßen und starrte sie nun mit einem vernichtenden Blick an.

„Noch eine solche Aktion, Miss Granger und ich werde sie persönlich auf der Stelle nach Hogwarts zurückbringen."

Natürlich wäre der Direktor höchst enttäuscht, sollte ihre Gesundheit dem Aufendhalt hier nicht gewachsen sein" fügte er etwas ruhiger doch unüberhörbar sarkastisch dazu.

Hermine konnte erst mal gar nichts darauf sagen. Sie war zutiefst geschockt von seiner Reaktion. Nicht einmal so sehr von seiner verbalen, sondern von dem beinahe panischen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Darin war tatsächlich echte Zurückweisung ihrer Annäherungen zu sehen. Mit einem Schlag wurde ihr klar, dass all ihr Träumen und Wünschen in Bezug auf Snape einen winzigen Fakt außer Acht gelassen hatte: Snape selbst!

Fein säuberlich hatte sie geplant, wie sie ihn umgarnen wollte, doch diese Szene war darin nicht vorgekommen. Sie senkte den Kopf, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen, während Snape seine Standpauke fortsetzte.

„Ihnen scheint nicht ganz bewusst zu sein, was Sinn und Zweck dieser Reise ist. Dass ihre unüberlegte Handlung unserem Direktor die nächsten zwei Tage Kopfschmerzen bereiten wird, scheint Ihnen dabei auch völlig egal zu sein.

Geben sie ihm nie wieder Anlass zu Befürchtungen, sie könnten Hogwarts und Dumbledore selbst in ein schlechtes Licht rücken, indem sie eine wie auch immer geartete Beziehung zu ihrem Lehrer auch nur im entferntesten andeuten! Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

fragte er die verstörte Hermine mit gefährlicher Eindringlichkeit.

Nach kurzer Pause sprach er weiter, doch seine Stimme hatte alle Schärfe verloren und wirkte plötzlich etwas erschöpft:

„Dies hier ist weit wichtiger, als sie sich vielleicht denken mögen, Miss Granger.

Eine Diskreditierung von Hogwarts Position durch so etwas, könnte äußerst ernste Folgen für das Gelingen unseres Auftrages und damit für die Zukunft der gesamten Zauberwelt haben. Vielleicht ruft das Ihren berühmten Verstand wieder zu sich."

Damit schien der die Belehrung zu diesem Zwischenfall für ihn beendet, denn er richtete sich etwas auf, um sich umzusehen und entdeckte auch gleich zwei bereitstehende Besen, die an einen Baum gelehnt waren.

Hermine unterdrückte nur mühsam ihre Tränen.

Mit einem kritischen Blick auf Hermine lies er die Besen in seine Hand fliegen.

„ Nun Miss Granger haben Sie sich wieder gefangen. Wir müssen weiter." fuhr er sie etwas ungeduldig an. „Wenn wir die Besen nicht innerhalb der nächsten 5 Minuten benutzen werden sie sich aus Sicherheitsgründen in Luft auflösen"

Hermine war auf einmal alles so peinlich, sie traute sich kaum ihn anzublicken als sie ihm stumm zunickte und sich wortlos auf ihren Besen schwang.

Die Hundert Kilometer Flug kamen Hermine wie gerufen. Sie flog in einigem Abstand hinter Snape durch die eisige Luft über unendlich Wälder und Berge, und lies dabei ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Es war weniger Traurigkeit, die die Tränen nicht stoppen ließen, sondern Wut und Enttäuschung. Wie blauäugig sie gewesen war. Als ob Snape sich anmachen lassen würde, wie ein Schuljunge. Sie schluckte über ihre eigene Dummheit. Und sie war schockiert, wie sehr ihre Hormone im Stande waren, ihren ach so brillanten Verstand außer Gefecht zu setzten.

Snapes Standpauke hatte diesen tatsächlich wieder in Gang gesetzt. Jedes von Snapes Worten fand sie einleuchtend, doch leider ließen sie nicht dieses verdammte Brennen verschwinden. Sie wusste nicht recht, ob es gekränkter Stolz, Angst vor Ginnys Reaktion auf diese Blamage oder die Verzweiflung über den Verlust der Hoffnung auf mehr Nähe zu Snape war.

Bei dieser Gelegenheit fiel ihr auf, dass sie sich nicht mal sicher war, welches dieser drei Dinge ausschlaggebend für ihre mutige Aktion gewesen war.

Den ganzen Tag flogen sie schweigend hintereinander Hermine fühlte sich nur elend und verzweifelt und wünschte niemals auf diese blöde Reise gegangen zu sein. Sie wollte ihn so sehr. Sie hatte sich immer eingeredet, nur eine passende Gelegenheit abwarten zu müssen um ihn zu bekommen.

Der Verlust dieser Illusion brachte sie bald um den Verstand.

Plötzlich verlor Snapes Besen rapide an Höhe Dadurch aus ihren Gedanke geschreckt sah nun auch Hermine eine große Lichtung im Wald unter sich, auf der drei große Feuer brannten.

Nach ihrer Landung ließen sie sich von drei älteren Durmstrang Schüler identifizieren und erhielten ihre Delegiertensausweise. Ein durch kleine in der Luft schwebende Feuerbälle gekennzeichneter Pfad würde sie die letzte Kilometer bis Durmstrang durch den unwegsamen Wald führen.

Kurz bevor sie sich jedoch auf den Weg machen konnten, hörte Hermine, wie jemand Snapes Namen rief:

„Snape... Severus Snape? Ich werd verrückt, das ich diesen Augenblick noch erleben darf ihn persönlich zu sehen." Drang es von irgendwoher aufgeregt.

Snape drehte sich irritiert um und sah eine älteren Herrn mit einem jungen Mann neben sich- unzweifelhaft auch die Abgesandten einer Zauberschule- auf sich zukommen.

„Nun, Taschuk" sagte der Mann stolz zu dem Jüngeren,

„Ich hatte dir nur eine Berühmtheit der internationalen Zaubererwelt angekündigt, aber nun siehst du eine Zweite vor dir: Severus Snape, dem wir den Fall Voldemorts zu verdanken haben"

Glücklich streckte der Lehrer Snape die Hand entgegen.

„Darf ich mich vorstellen, Tang ist mein Name. Ich kommen von der Zaubererschule Granlang auf Grönland und dies ist mein Meisterschüler und zukünftiger Nachfolger im Taschuk. Unser Fachgebiet ist die Pflege und Heilung magischer und nicht magischer Kreaturen. Etwas, was an viele Zauberschulen unterschätzt wird" fügte er etwas abfällig dazu.

„Taschuk, ist einer der begabtesten Fachmänner auf diesem Gebiet, die ich je erlebt habe. Trotz dem er fähig ist eine ausgewachsenen Drachen zu beeindrucken, wird er einer winzigen Elfe mit zarten Schmetterlingsflügeln niemals zu grob sein." pries Tang die Fähigkeiten seines Schülers an.

Snape war anzumerken, dass ihm das alles höchst unangenehme war und er möglichst schnell aufbrechen wollte. Kurz schüttelte er die Hand von Lehrer und Schüler und stellte Hermine flüchtig vor. Taschuk war im Gegensatz zu seinem Lehrer fast so groß wie Snape, hob sich von diesem jedoch deutlich durch kurzes blondes Haar und ein offenes freundliches Lächeln ab.

Hermine war noch zu sehr in ihren Gedanken gefangen, als die beiden großartig zu beachten. Sie lächelte schüchtern und hoffte, dass Snape die beiden schnell loswerden würde. Sie fühlte sich unwohl zwischen all diesen Experten und Berühmtheiten. Sie war nichts als Hermine, Schülerin und unbekannt.

„Sie haben ein Glück, junge Dame, von solch einem Lehrer unterrichtet zu werden" sagte Tang freundlich zu Hermine, zweifellos, um Snape damit zu gefallen.

_Jep_ dachte Hermine, _ich hätte Glück, wenn er das tun würde. _

„Mr. Tang, ich denke wir werden uns noch viel sehen die nächsten Tage, aber wir würden jetzt gerne aufbrechen. Es ist kein sehr angenehmes Klima hier draußen" leitete Snape seine Abschiedworte ein.

Tang sah ihn verwirrt an, und lachte dann herzlich. „ Ja natürlich...Engländer, ich habe gehört, dass es in diesem Land ständig unglaublich warm sein soll."

Aber das ist kein Problem, wir haben denselben Weg vor uns. Dann können wir uns unterwegs schon mal etwas kennen lernen." fügte er erfreut hinzu und deutet auf den ersten schwebenden Feuerball am Rande der Lichtung.

Snape verdrehte die Augen, wandte sich aber in die angezeigte Richtung und nickte Hermine zu ihm zu folgen. Hermine blickte Snape dankbar für diese Geste an.

Die ersten Kilometer wurde Tang nicht müde Snape über seine Spionagezeit zu befragen. Er wollte wissen, wie Voldemort war, wie Dumbledore war und wie der Endkampf war. Snape antwortete lustlos, wusste aber, dass er den Mann nicht den Mund verbieten konnte, wie einem seiner Schüler. Doch sein Geist beschäftigte sich nur halb mit Tangs Fragen und den Antworten darauf.

Es spürte den Wald unheimlich präsent um sich, wie er nie einen Wald in England gespürt hatte. War es das Wissen, dass diese Wildnis sich tausende Kilometer um sie herum ausbreitete oder noch etwas anderes?

Snape horchte angestrengt in die Dämmerung des Morgens. Etwas sprach ihn an, ohne Zweifel. Etwas war hier, was ihn in England stets wie ein fernen Mythos im hintersten Winkel seines Unterbewusstsein quälte. Unerreichbar fern, doch unmöglich zu verdrängen. Es war letztes Mal, da er in diesen Wälder gewesen war nicht hier gewesen. Oder hatte er es einfach nicht spüren können, weil Voldemort zu sehr seine Aufmerksamkeit gefangen gehalten hatte?

Verringerte Sensibilität für solche Dinge war eine bekannte Nebenwirkung bei ständiger Okklumentikanwendung. Der Geist verschloss sich nicht nur für Voldemort sonder für vieles mehr.

Er würde Hermine nachher fragen, ob sie auch etwas gespürt hatte. Er hoffte, dass er sie nicht zu sehr verschreckt hatte, schließlich wollte er nicht zwei Tage lang einen schmollenden Teenager an den Hacken haben, der aus Trotz nicht den Mund aufbekam. Im Grunde mochte er sie und über seine harsche Reaktion selbst erstaunt.

Er seufzte still.

Trotz dem dieser Seufzer Snapes Lippen nicht verlies, wandte Taschuk plötzlich den Kopf zu Snape und beobachtet ihn aufmerksam.

Snape spürte den Blick des jungen Mannes in einer seltsamen Intensität. Als gäbe es eine unbekannte Verbindung zwischen ihnen. Zitternd zog er seine Umhang um sich und plötzlich musste er das halbherzige Gespräch abbrechen.

Tang blieb stehen und sah ihn verwirrt an.

Snape schüttelte kurz den Kopf und ging weiter. Die Gruppe hüllte sich in Schweigen. Doch Hermine hatte den kurzen Austausch zwischen Snape und Taschuk bemerkt und blickte irritiert vom einen zum Anderen.

Obwohl Taschuk im Gegensatz zu Snape unbeschwert und fröhlich wirkte, gab es etwas an ihm, dass an Snapes allgegenwärtige ernste Traurigkeit erinnerte.

Erstaunt stellte Hermine fest, dass er die gleichen zarten, sensiblen Hände besaß wie Snape, was so gar nicht zu dem kräftig gebauten jungen Mann passen wollten. Aufmerksam geworden betrachtete sie sein Gesicht, was noch sehr jugendlich wirkte, obwohl er sicher an die 30 sein musste, um bereits als Nachfolger seines Meisters gehandelt zu werden.

„Haben Sie Anastasia Durin schon vorher einmal getroffen?" fragte Tang plötzlich an Snape gewandt in die Stille.

Snapes Kopf schnellte herum, er blieb abrupt stehen und blickte Tang fast entsetzt an.

„Wie kommen sie auf diese Frage?" frage er mit unterschwelliger Unsicherheit in der Stimme, während er sich zwang weiter eine Fuß vor den anderen zu setzten.

„ Nun, sie ist hier" antwortete Tang munter und Snape brauchte all seine Selbstherrschung um nicht erneut stehen zu bleiben.

„Hier in Durmstrang, fragte er heiser?"

„Ja!"

Taschuks Stimme hing in der Luft und Hermine wurde klar, dass die das erste Wort war, was sie von ihm hörte.

tbc

bütttee, bütteee , ein kleines Review dalassen.


End file.
